


Tie-Ins and Worldbuilding

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Headcanons for this verse and what it means to winx, Stuff on magic and on certain characters, This is just some worldbuilding, Tie-In things to my Balance and New Company of Light verse, Valkyrie!Verse Tie-ins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: This is just stuff I sort of came up with to try and make the Winx Club world make a little more sense... Or at least in my verse with Valkyrie. (Also known as the Balance Verse or the New Company of Light Verse).If you like any of these ideas and want to use them for your own, please let me know and give me credit. I'd love to know my stuff gave others inspiration!
Series: The New Company of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Favorite Self-Insert and OC-Centric Fanfics





	1. The Three Points of Magix

**Three Points of Magix**

The three schools of Magix: Red Fountain, Alfea, and Cloud Tower were created with the goal of training the next generation of heroes and wizards, witches, and fairies.

Alfea was founded by Arcadia, the first fairy to gain wings. She instilled that Alfea was to be a protected school and a safe environment for young fairies to learn about their powers and come into their own.

Because she was the first had been so confused and anxious about her abilities, she never wanted another fairy to feel that way.

Alfea became the highest point for Positive Energy and the Light Magic of Magix, drawing it in to help empower the staff and the students.

From then on, it became a beacon of hope for Magix, The Point for Light.

Every time a headmistress must step down (often due to health or age, though there have been a few… unfortunate circumstances to Alfea’s heads) a new one is selected by the school itself. A chosen fairy will become the next headmistress, and will bond with the school, becoming the Beacon of Hope itself.

(Currently, that position belongs to Faragonda. And rightly so.)

Cloud Tower was founded by the first witch (and no, that is not a title taken by the Ancestral Witches. They were old, but not the first.)

She wanted to bring balance to Magix, for if there is light magic there must be dark magic. So, she created (and imbued with a sense of autonomy), Cloud Tower.

At Cloud Tower, witches are taught to freely learn about their dark magic and play with the negative energies around them in a safe manner. (It wouldn’t do to have them all fall prey to the pits of darkness, not as the Ancestral Witches had done.)

To clear the record, dark magic does not make anyone evil. Magic is magic. It’s a neutral thing, neither good nor evil. It all depends on how it is used.

However, if one dabbles too far into certain aspects of dark magic… Like say, necromancy or demon summoning… They do tend to go mad with power. (Which is partially what happened with the Ancestral Witches… But we don’t discuss that.)

Cloud Tower is the highest point for Negative Energy and Dark Magic, bringing a bit of a boost to its staff members and students.

It is considered the beacon of truth for Magix, as it is often dark magic that brings out the truth, no matter how hideous or insidious. (Truth spells? Mostly from dark magic. Though they’re considered to be more… Confessional spells…)

Cloud Tower, being its own being, selects its newest head when one has been deemed worthy by the Tower. The building often chooses those who have had to face the harshest of realities, who know and understand why the truth is important.

(Currently, that is Griffin.)

Red Fountain was founded by a man who could only be considered one of the greatest soldiers and heroes that had ever lived.

He opened the school in hopes of inspiring young heroes and wizards to take their places and learn how to make those tough choices in life or death scenarios.

Combat, survival skills, weapons training, beast taming, and piloting were all placed into the curriculum in hopes of cultivating the best heroes of their generation. (Or create the best soldiers.)

The founder was a wizard himself, but preferred weaponized combat to magic, making himself a neutral party to the debate of light or dark magic. (Often he used both types to achieve his goals. His only thoughts being the survival of his teammates.)

Yes, it is the Point of Neutrality, as the heroes of Red Fountain aren’t meant to debate the reasons for light or dark magic, they just need to know they can trust and rely on the teammates at their side. Nothing more or less.

Because of this, it is often considered the Beacon for Justice. Justice cares not for the means, so long what is right has been done and the good people have been vindicated and the evil have been judged accordingly.

Yes, Red Fountain chooses its headmaster based on the morals and ethics of the teachers, selecting the one who is fair and just.

(Currently, that headmaster is Saladin. However, as the curse of the Banshee continues to fight against Saladin, he may be forced to retire early. Codatorta is being looked into by Red Fountain and Athena as we speak.)

When the Three Points of Magix converge or battle together, the headmasters aren’t just pooling in their own power. They also pool in the power from the schools themselves’, the auras of Justice, Hope, and Truth combining into one for one hell of an attack.

Seldom challenge the heads for this very reason. No one wishes to go against the very beacons of Hope, Truth, and Justice. (And the ones that do attempt to challenge them often end up dead or drained completely of their magic, depending on how Red Fountain deems them after the battle.)


	2. Specialized Jobs for Fairies and Witches

**Special Jobs for Fairies And Witches**

There are a few jobs that are open specifically for fairies or witches.

In the Magical Dimension there are Nymphs and Sorceresses, Fairy Godmothers, Guardian Fairies and Guardian Witches.

On Earth, there are Major Fairies and Sages. (Also a Nymph and a Sorceress.)

Nymphs:

Nymphs are exclusive to light realms and neutral realms (which have both a Sorceress and a Nymph).

The realm chooses the nymph for itself, picking a fairy who embodies the perfect traits for someone of that realm.

Nymphs are given a specialized fairy form (such as the golden form Daphne has) that gives them ethereal look. This form gives them the realm’s magic to use as they need, usually as a means of protection.

(Daphne earned the Nymph of Domino title by embodying the traits of loyalty, bravery, courage, and protectiveness that most Dominians have. In an effort to protect itself, Domino made her its Nymph just before Lysslis’ curse took over and imprisoned her within the waters.)

Nymphs are also imbued with incredible knowledge regarding the realm they protect. This comes in handy during times of crisis when the leaders need guidance.

Every few cycles, when a nymph either dies or the realm feels she should retire, it will pick a new nymph to take her place.

(Roxy’s mother is actually a nymph, not the queen of earth. But I’ll explain that when we get there in the story.)

Sorceresses:

Basically, the dark realm equivalent to a nymph, just without small wings. (They do obtain an ethereal look, one of pure of energy when they draw their magic.)

The dark realm picks its Sorceress based on if she embodies the realms traits, granting her with its power and its knowledge.

(Neutral realms like Magix have both a nymph and a sorceress to keep balance.)

Like the nymph, every few cycles a new sorceress will be chosen to take her place.

Guardian Fairies and Guardian Witches:

In light realms, the guardian fairy is the one who charges into battle, leading the realms’ warriors into places the realm’s leader may not be able to.

A guardian fairy is chosen by the realm’s leaders, a fairy who has proven her bravery and willingness to charge into danger and protect her people.

In the dark realms, a guardian witch is similar, a leader for her people when the realm’s leader can’t be.

She’s chosen by the realm’s leaders when she has proven not only her bravery, but her willingness to do _whatever_ it takes to protect her people.

(Neutral realms tend to have both a guardian fairy and guardian witch, again, for balance reasons.)

A Fairy Godmother:

Fairy Godmother’s are fairy exclusive. Some fairies who find themselves drawn to children or to those in unfortunate circumstances can take classes on wish granting (what is an appropriate wish and what is legally able to be done). They also take teaching classes and parenting/nurturing classes.

They can act as nanny and tutors to their charges, teaching them what is good and bad. How to channel their magic if they have any.

They can help siblings get along and respect each other.

Some fairy godmothers are family friends to their charges’ parents and in times of dire need, a fairy godmother may become _the_ guardian for her charge in the event the family is destroyed.

(Some fairy godmothers are assigned to children in dire straits, children who need love and affection that they aren’t given at home.)

(Faragonda was a fairy godmother after the War. She felt the need to do something good after all the bad that had happened, but she ended up retiring fairly early because of her last charge. A small boy who was left alone after his parents were killed in the war, fighting on the side of the Coven. He was in desperate need of affection and love, but there was a disconnect with his humanity that couldn’t be repaired. He ended up doing something that got him sent to prison and Faragonda just… Couldn’t keep going.)

On Earth:

Major Fairies are Earth fairies that have bound themselves into primordial magic and bonded to a certain element.

These fairies are strongest when in their ‘realm’ (like the North Pole for ice/water, Amazon for earth/plants, etc.).

They use their powers to keep Earth’s balance in check because its no longer part of the Magical Dimension.

Sages are the dark magic version of Major Fairies. They are witches bound to primordial magic and bonded to an element.

They also try to keep the balance of Earth in check.

Unlike Major Fairies, who most people don’t know about because they’re hidden away, people do know about Sages.

(Sort of.)

Civilizations that are still close to their more… Spiritual side know where certain Sages are hidden and often come to them for help in healing matters or for advice.


	3. Daphne

**Daphne**

All about Daphne in my AU:

So here’s the thing, the timeline seem skewed to me because in the movie, there’s an image of a little girl!Daphne who is holding Bloom. Bloom is known to have been born at about the time of the Great War with the Ancestral Witches.

But then as the war heats up, Daphne is suddenly a teen/young adult who is hiding the still baby Bloom away. It doesn’t make sense… So, I changed it up.

My Daphne is Bloom’s aunt instead of her sister. She is the sister to Oritel and a fairy of the dragon’s flame, though she’s not _the_ fairy of the Dragon Fire. (There’s a difference. Marion is the true keeper of the Dragon Fire, but most magical beings from Domino have some sort of dragon-ish power or fire power.)

Daphne was in her senior year of Alfea when the war really started to take place and managed to obtain her sirenix in time to be of real help to save her people.

(Marion was pregnant and unable to fight like she wanted, so Daphne stepped in after she graduated to help lead the Dominian soldiers with Oritel.)

However, a mission went wrong and Daphne found herself corrupted by the blood of the Ancestral Witches, her sirenix turning her into a monster.

Griffin managed to find a counterspell, but Daphne’s sirenix form was lost and she had to revert back to her Enchantix abilities.

When the war came to Domino, Daphne was hell-bent on fighting beside her brother and sister-in-law.

Griffin held her back, explaining that if Oritel and Marion fell, Daphne would be needed to lead Domino and to raise Bloom. So she sent both into the protected region of the Nether, swearing she’d come back after the battle was finished.

Daphne couldn’t stand it though. She could feel the fight going on and could hear Domino calling out to her for help. So used her fairy dust to break herself out of the Nether and created a portal to send Bloom to the last place anyone would look for the Dragon Fire, the magically dead planet known as Earth.

And then she went to work, fighting back minions from the Army of Darkness, doing her best to protect everyone and anyone she could. Domino rewarded her for her heroics and her bravery, granting her the status of Nymph of Domino and all its power.

Now as the Golden Nymph of Domino, she could fight back in all new ways, using the realm itself to repel the Ancestral Army.

But it wasn’t enough.

When Lysslis cast her curse, she trapped the people of Domino in ice under the realm, trapped and sentenced Oritel and Marion to stone on Ulmoira, and separated Daphne’s spirit and magic between two places; Castle Sparx and Light Rock Lake.

Daphne could still use her Nymph magic to reach out to Bloom in her dreams and could guide her every so often, but her messages had to be brief because of how much the effort drained her.

Once Bloom freed Oritel and Marion and the rest of Domino, she also freed Daphne.

Daphne’s fairy form is no longer sirenix or Enchantix though. It is the Nymph form now. (The golden look she wears? Yeah, that.)

So yeah, she’s the Nymph of Domino. And she was a sirenix fairy, once. But now she’s more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primordial Magic**

Most people in the Magical Dimension believe there are only Five core elements to magic and life. They would be wrong.

In reality, there are Seven core elements, each made to bring balance into the Magical Dimension. All magic comes from these elements.

First, there is Life. Life is the Great Dragon, the warm being who brought life into the Magical Dimension.

To keep with Balance, Death was also born. Death was the Great Dark Dragon, a twin brother to Life. Their flames are interwoven together, because one cannot live without the other.

Death created the Dark Realms in the Magical Dimension, and a place for the dead to feel wanted. (Most of the dead. There are some who… Exist in the in-between because neither death nor life want them.)

The Phoenix Fire and its darker counterpart, the Shadow Fire, were created to bring warmth and flames to the realms. The flames bound themselves to a select group, fire becoming a controllable element to a few.

The Water Stars brought forth the oceans and the glaciers, knowing the need the creatures of the Magical Dimension would need something to keep them cooled. The Ocean became an entity all on its own at times. And a few were bound to the waves, becoming one with water.

The Zephyr Wings arrived with winds and breathable air, giving weather and lovely skies to the Magical Dimension. Some wished so badly to touch the sky, to become one with the wind. They got their wish.

Mother Nature was born of her own will after the Great Dragon Duo brought life and death into practice. Trees sprung forth, mountains were created. Two diverse paths were created with her, the gemstones and mountains, and flowers and trees and plant life.

The Manticore Calls birthed the beasts that crawled, swam, and flew throughout the land. Animals, magical creatures of all sorts, insects. All created for their purpose.

Each of these are the Primordial Elements. All magic can be traced back to these seven elements.

For some magic, a combination of two or more primordial elements can be found.

Examples:

Lightning Magic is based on Air and Fire.

Light based magic (from the sun and moon) are based on Earth, Air, and Fire. (Earth mostly due to how most gems are reflective, air for the celestial beings in the sky, and fire for the warmth.)

Necromancy is Death and Spirit.

Being able to communicate with the dead is also Spirit, Life, and Death.

Music is a form of Air magic combined with Spirit magic as music comes from the soul and into the air.

Darkness is a combined form of magic similar to light magic. It just replaces Earth with Spirit.

(Etc. Etc.)

Those with “Energy” based magic tend to fall into all seven categories as they are considered magic chameleons. Wherever they are, they drain a bit of the energy from the people and realm around them and use it to their advantage.

(Famous “Energy” magic users: Faragonda, Griffin, Salvador, Arcadia, and Palladium.)


	5. On Earth's Timeline with Magic

# About Time:

So... In the main verse I write in, the one with Valkyrie, I felt I should discuss something about the timeline for a brief moment because of how the events of my Season 5 (Season 4, the season with Roxy and a certain someone else) is coming along.

The Ancestral Witches took over Obsidian by usurping the throne from the original rulers (and Valtor’s birth parents, because in this version he had actual parents, but was raised by evil to become evil). They had help from Lord Darkar, who had been originally the Black Knight known as Argulus. (And his wife, Mandragora, who had been known as Milana at the time.) And a few other Obsidinites who had pledged themselves to the Ancestral Witches.

Somewhere before the war started with the Company and the Coven, Acheron went to the Black Circle for assistance. He wanted to be the only remaining being from Earth with magic, so he basically put a hit out on the fairies of Earth, knowing it would cause a chain reaction leading to Earth either dying or becoming magically dead. He was right. (Earth was in its Middle Ages about this time, and the Black Circle pretty much wiped out the fairies of earth, which lead to Earth becoming unbalanced and all sorts of bad things to happen.)

(Or so they thought...)

When the war started between the Company and the Coven, I feel as if Valtor was in his late 20s/early 30s. And when Griffin left and the war started to unravel, he was in his late 30s/early 40s. (There’s reasons I’m going by this. Just bear with me.)

Enter Bloom. She’s raised on Earth basically in the “modern” setting. (How, when it seems only a few decades have gone by when the Black Circle killed the fairies of earth and earth became magically dead around the MIddle Ages?)

Simple.

The Magical Dimension has it’s time synced up to one another (at least as far as years go. Like Time Zones are still a thing, but everyone is basically still on the same calendar. Okay?).

But when Earth lost its magic, it got out of sync and time sort of... Sped faster for Earth than it did the rest of the Magical Dimension... Until Bloom was sent there as a baby.

(Because despite not really knowing or understanding her magic, she was the Keeper of the Light Dragon, which was more than enough power to keep Earth synced up to the Magical Dimension... At least for now.)

But see, once Roxy and the fairies and witches of Earth are reintroduced to their magic, Earth will once again be in sync permanently with the Magical Dimension.

=


	6. Changes to the Believix Season

**Believix Season Re-Write/Artistic Differences from Canon**

First things first: There is no Love-In-Pet. Don’t get me wrong, the pets were adorable and everything, but… No. Just no.

The Winx _invite_ the specialists on the mission with them. There is no stupid jealousy/lying plotline… (Except with Mitzi… But that’s more… Stella knows Brandon isn’t cheating or into Mitzi, but she’s pissed that Mitzi won’t leave them the fuck alone. Okay? Okay.)

The Winx and Specialists get what used to be a small apartment complex and turn it into their spacious/new agey/ loft home thing. (The money they use? There’s a way to turn Magical Dimension currency into Earth currency and the royals have tapped into some of their funds and pooled it together.)

The girls and guys have jobs around Gardenia, except for Musa, Tecna, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. Musa and Nabu work in Los Angeles at the Fruitti Music Bar (which is in Los Angeles now, don’t worry, I’ll explain later.) And Tecna and Timmy are technically attending university at a Zenithian university. (They managed to get it so their classes can be done online, but there are times they need to go to Zenith for tests or lectures or presentations.) And Riven works with the Magical Dimension’s Cadet Training Program, so he’s going to be doing missions and training with them from time to time and can’t do that if he has an Earth job.

Flora and Bloom work with Vanessa at the florist shop.

Sky and Brandon work at a mechanics shop. (You can’t tell me that Red Fountain didn’t have a class on how to use outdated equipment in case of emergencies. I feel like Codatorta would have been like ‘men, you never know what sort of planet you’ll be on and what their tech is like, so here’s a crash course on _all_ the stuff.’)

Layla is a lifeguard, and damn good at it. (She also does yoga instruction, but she has to remember to turn it down a few notches because as an Androsian, her body can twist in ways ours can’t…)

Stella, bless her soul, found the perfect job with an up-and-coming boutique in Gardenia. One that has excelled thanks to Stella’s ability to work a crowd and her eye for design and style.

Musa, on top of her working at the Fruitti Music Bar, also has started a music career on Earth. (Not just because she earned a chance too, but because it became a great way to introduce magic to Earth people because of how music is like magic anyway.)

Also, Musa does not wear the civilian outfit she does normally in the show. I feel like Musa is still more comfortable as a tomboy and in comfy clothes. So I’m picturing her in the outfit she wears in season 5. (Sans the high heels. Normal boots would do just fine.)

Roxy isn’t the only ‘new to magic’ person in this season. Selina will also be making an appearance as the ‘new witch of animals’ on Earth. Because there’s a balance and if there’s a new fairy coming up, there’s a new witch too.

Roxy, Selina, and Eldora (who is making a few appearances) are _not_ in Gardenia. That felt wayyyy too simple and easy for me and just… No.

Now Roxy is from Los Angeles and Selina is from New York City (the Bronx) and Eldora is actually living somewhere else on Earth. (Secrets.)

The pixies will make a few appearances in this ‘season’, but not many.

The circles are now called the Obsidian Circle and the Diamond Circle. And their uses will be explained later on.

Morgana and the other Earth Fairies have a bit of a different backstory, which will be explained in the story itself. (Basically, they’re not thousands of years old and are just really good at playing ‘where’s waldo’ with the Black Circle.)

Morgana is not the Queen of Earth Fairies. She’s the Nymph of Earth. (And because Earth is a neutral realm, there’s a Sorceress of Earth too… But that’s a secret.)

Selina isn’t the witch of snakes, but the witch of animals because she’s going to be Roxy’s counterpart.

Selina and Roxy are about 13/14 in the story.

Believix is the only transformation in the story. No Tracix or Zoomix or Lovix or any of the other additions. Believix just automatically has those abilities without the need to change wings out because Believix is just going to be that powerful. (Also it still has fairy dust because fuck it, fairy dust is important.)

Roxy DOES NOT EARN BELIEVIX. She gets her magic winx instead. (Which I will admit to basing off her ‘believix’ form, just sort of… A few changes.)

There are going to be enemies in this story aside from the Black Circle that are going to be after Selina. (Still Coven related, because they want Selina to join the Coven and use her ‘raw’ magic to create chaos.)

(Raw magic is basically just when someone’s magic is finally waking up and it’s new and it just… It’s not as controlled yet.)

Morgan, Helia, Mirta, and Kota will not be as big a part of this story as they’ve been in others. Morgan and Helia are working on something in Callisto, Mirta’s doing university, and Kota is in the program with Riven.

Lucy and Crystal are also taking graduate classes at CT, so they’re going to be there off and on. Which is good because Valkyrie keeps easy access to CT’s archives. (She _could_ ask her mother for the access, but that’s just… No.)

Valkyrie is involved because this helps her understand magic on Earth and how it can relate to the Primordial Magic of the Magical Dimension. (And she gets to mess with Coven members; win-win.)

Also, just like there’s Major Fairies, there’s Sages which are the witch equivalent. So yes, they need to find the Sages of Earth just like the Major Fairies.

(Major spoiler here, but I felt the need to say it: there will be deaths, but there’s a certain someone who _will not_ die because I like that character too much and I can’t stand the thought of them being dead. So there.)

Okay, I think that’s everything I ‘artistically changed’ for this season… Hopefully when you guys read the story, my edits make a little more sense than they do from reading all of this! And I hope you enjoy the story.

Thank you!


End file.
